


After The First Night

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate wakes up alone after her night with Cy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The First Night

Tailgate shivered for a moment.  Why was it so cold?  She was usually nice and warm under her blankets at home...  
  
Her eyes widened as she sat up quickly, only to groan.  She had been lying uncomfortably on the ground it seemed and-  
  
Why was she out in the fields?  Why was she sleeping outside and not in bed at home?  And what was this cloak covering her?  
  
She gasped as she recognized the cloth.  It was what her friend Cy wore all the time!  Why was it here?  And where was Cy?  Had he maybe went to relieve himself?  Or get something?  He never took it off!  
  
But as Tailgate got up on her knees to look around, she finally felt something was different.  Blinking slowly, she turned her head down to look down at her legs.  Her dress was a bit disheveled, having slid up to show more of her thick thighs...  
  
And what looked to be something sticking to the inside of them.  
  
Reaching down, her hands shook as she brushed over it, nerves and senses suddenly flaring as she recalled the previous night...  
  
Father telling her he couldn't stop the marriage.  A man she could never love and who would never love her back.  Friends who could do nothing as they were forced to leave her to have her last night to herself.  Her running away into the woods.  Finding Cy waiting for her like always.  Crying into his arms.  Begging him to help her.  And agreeing...  
  
Agreeing to be his for all eternity...  
  
She had done it.  She had... He had made love to her.  If... If that was love, what he had done to her last night...  
  
He had promised her pleasure.  And he had... with his tongue... his lips... his fingers... Primus, he had looked so handsome last night, baring himself before her.  Laying over her body.  Pressing up against her.  Being between her legs where the elder women told her to never let a man who was not her husband go.  
  
But... But where was Cy now?  
  
He had promised her he would take her away.  Take her away so she wouldn't have to marry that other man from the village.  She had been willing to never see her father or friends again just to be with him.  
  
But he wasn't here.  Had he simple stepped away to find or do something quickly?  He had left his seemingly only possession behind.  
  
Tailgate waited.  Having woken just as sun was creeping in, she waited long after it had come over the horizon before she gave up.  Cy never came during the day.  He could never stay to the sunrise.  But he had promised to take her away...  
  
She sniffled as she hunched over, holding her stomach as she held back her tears as best as she could.  He... He had left her.  Or maybe he couldn't stay and she wouldn't wake up, so he had to leave without her.  Or maybe he realized he didn't want a fat, useless girl like her.  Or he had simply had a good night with her and called it splits.  
  
She... She had been used...  
  
But she couldn't understand why.  He had been so kind.  He had confessed to her.  He had wanted her to run away with him before.  Was it now too late since she was to be claimed by another?  Or was it too much to try and earn her away from that jerk who had her father's favor?  
  
But he had been so gentle, so... so good to her last night.  Giving her the best night she could have ever imagined.  Whispering sweet words into her ears.  Holding her so close.  
  
Maybe that was all he could give her.  Maybe he couldn't take her away... not with her hand to be tied to another.  But he had at least given her this.  Something she knew her husband-to-be would never giver her.  
  
It had been fun, but she had to get home.  Everyone would be waking up soon.  She was to be married today.  
  
But as she shakily stood up to leave, she suddenly felt weird.  
  
It wasn't her sore lower half or the stickiness of what he had left behind inside of her and on her thighs.  
  
She could feel him.  But that was- She held up the cloth before laying it against the log that they had sat and talked on for many nights.  It wasn't his robe.  It did feel like him, but without it, it was almost as if he were right on top of her.  Holding her like he would on those starry nights they shared under the stars.  
  
Why?  He had left!  He had left her here spoiled and still to be chained to a man who didn't care for her!  Was she just being ridiculous?  Hoping for something that wasn't possible?  
  
Tailgate started to make her way out of the field into the woods back to her village.  She still couldn't make sense of the feeling Cy was there.  It was like she was walking beside him, his presence protecting her.  
  
Was she losing it?  She only thought it for a moment as her mind starting acting weird.  She couldn't get her thoughts straight.  What was she thinking?  
  
Maybe she was thinking this over the wrong way.  Maybe Cy had went to the village to challenge the other man for her.  Maybe he had gone to her village in secret to grab her things?  But she had never brought him to the village.  Maybe he was going to talk to her friends to get their help?  But he had made it seem as if he could get her out of this marriage of his own power.  
  
Fixing her dress a bit to cover herself better, she couldn't feel him as well anymore.  Maybe it was because she was getting further from where they had spent all their time.  Or maybe it was just because her dress was a little uncomfortable.  After all, she had slept in it the whole night.  
  
Tailgate was so confused.  She didn't even notice that she had reached her village already as she walked out of the woods.  It took her a bit to realize that she had walked into her friends who had come to see her that morning.  
  
It was be much later when she would figure out why she could feel Cy's presence on her the whole time.  It didn't come when Skids pointed it out and ran out to announce it to the whole village.  It didn't even come after her father had explained it to her over and over in both shock and happiness.  
  
It came that night.  The night after Cy had taken her to be his.  For he came back for her.  
  
But not as Cy.  Not her Cy, the kind man who saved her and befriended her.  
  
He came in his true form.  Cyclonus, the God of Night.  Her god and her father's god and her friends' god.  He had been like an apparition, walking through her village to her home; his body no longer covered by that old robe and revealing his god status with his outfit and prowess.  
  
She figured it out when she walked into his arms.  Walking into his embrace as he held her close and kissed her.  
  
Kissed her on her shoulder where he had put his mark on her the night before.  
  
His irrefutable proof that she was his until forever.


End file.
